Twillight Recital
by Akihiro Khione
Summary: Tak semuanya indah untuk dikenang, tapi selalu terpikirkan sekalipun ada untuk dilupakan. Dirinya menatap jauh, mencoba mengosongkan kelebatan yang tadi melintas di benaknya. Orang yang menyebabkan rasa itupun kini muncul dihadapannya. Apakah, ia datang untuk menyembuhkan ataukah membuka luka di memorinya yang terus berkelebat di antara warna senja? [ ONESHOT ]


**Twillight Recital **

Story by Akihiro Khione /Daeki

Based on the world in 2nd season Kuroshitsuji anime show

(!) **_Kuroshitsuji and the characters are belong to Toboso Yana_** (!)

.

.

.

* * *

Dilihatnya senja yang mulai terlukiskan dari jendela ruangan sepi itu. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik karena senja itu sama seperti yang biasa ia lihat pada waktu-waktu lampau. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang kuat di hatinya, yang seolah merengek padanya agar dipertemukan dengan senja yang berselimutkan warna-warna erotis serupa dengan daun-daun musim gugur yang berjatuhan di bawah kaki langit.

Sebenarnya, ia ingin melanjutkan buku yang sedang ia baca― sebenarnya hanya kebetulan ia lihat-lihat saja karena terjatuh menimpa bahunya ―tadi. Buku karya seorang kenalan dari kerabat lama. Menilik dari latar belakang sang penulis, dirinya tak menyangka bahwa orang tersebut akan berani berkubang dalam dunia tulis menulis sebuah cerita romansa. Jenis cerita yang selalu menimbulkan kerlingan takjub dimatanya, sekaligus menggelitik geli akal dan hatinya. Diletakkannya buku tersebut di dekat sebuah potret berfigura di atas buket.

Ketika ia melewati kamarnya saat keluar dari ruangan tadi, diintipnya kamar tersebut untuk mencari-cari tahu, apa yang bisa dibawanya keluar. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada selendang tebal yang tergantung rapi ditempatnya, di sebuah penyangga berwarna putih.

"Lho, Nona, hendak kemana?" ujar sebuah suara ketika ia berbalik setelah mengambil selendang tersebut.

"Hanya ke halaman belakang, kok," sahutnya. "Tidakkah kau lihat pemandangan langitnya sungguh indah untuk dinikmati, Paula?"

"Ah! Tentu saja, Nona Elizabeth!" Paula mengiyakan perkataan nonanya, yang hanya dengan tenang menanti untuk menanggapi, "Tapi, apakah anda tidak akan kedinginan? Hari ini suhunya cukup menggigit. Aduh …, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Nyonya kalau membiarkan Nona Elizabeth sampai demam dan selesma!"

Elizabeth menanggapi reaksi cemas sang pelayan dengan tawa.

"Duh, Paula. Suhu tidak menggigit, kok! Dia cukup jinak, asalkan kita tahu cara membuatnya seperti demikian. Lagipula …" Elizabeth melilitkan selendangnya dileher, yang langsung memberinya rasa hangat yang mulai terasa menjalari tubuhnya. "Lagipula, sekarang baru musim gugur. Aku dan selendangku, sang penjinak suhu, akan bermain-main sebentar dengan angin musim ini. Dah, Paula!"

"No-nona! A-akan kuambilkan baju yang lebih teb-"

Pintu sudah tertutup.

.

.

.

Angin sore mengajak bermain apa yang melekat ditubuhnya. Rambut pirangnya yang berwarna emas seolah hendak bergabung menari dengan udara yang bergerak lincah disekeliling wajah sang pemilik rambut tersebut. Elizabeth menghampiri sebuah pavilion, yang tepat menghadap ke arah kolam dan matahari yang terbenam. Perlahan, seperti gerakan pulangnya sang surya, Elizabeth memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk meleburkan diri dalam suasana itu.

Dengan cepat pula, ia membuka kembali kedua indera pengelihatnnya. Tenggelam dalam segala pikiran dan kenangan selalu bisa menghadirkan sejuta perasaan campur aduk, seperti badai yang meraup apapun yang ia temui. Tak semuanya indah untuk dikenang, tapi selalu terpikirkan sekalipun ada untuk dilupakan. Dirinya menatap jauh, mencoba mengosongkan kelebatan yang tadi melintas di benaknya.

"Lagi-lagi …" gumamnya. Ia menarik lipatan selendang yang melingkar tepat dibawah dagunya untuk meredam suaranya.

"Apakah tentang aku?"

Jika di pavilion tak ada pagar, Elizabeth pasti sudah basah kuyup sekarang. Kekagetannya didukung oleh rasa takut yang kini bergelayut padanya. Tapi, aneh, secercah rasa yang hangat dan sedikit ngilu berhasil membuat senyum sendunya muncul, walau ia mempertanyakan reaksi yang menurutnya tidak wajar tersebut.

"Mungkin … saja."

Dibalikkannyalah tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan sosok dari masa lalu. Rambutnya yang sewarna bulu gagak-gagak hitam yang gagah. Langit musim panas kelam yang bermukim di matanya. Tubuhnya yang kecil, rapuh, dan menanggung beban yang bahkan lebih berat dari kubah dunia yang dipikul oleh Atlas.

Ciel Phantomhive. Putera dari Bibi Rachel dan Paman Vincent. Sepupunya. Tunangannya. Kenangannya. Yang seharusnya sudah tak bisa berbicara di hadapannya.

Sang tamu yang tak diundang tersenyum miring.

"Hmm? Apa maksudnya tanggapan itu? Tidakkah seharusnya kau melompat dengan matamu yang berkaca-kaca ketakutan, seperti melihat hantu?" kata Ciel.

Elizabeth mengeluarkan tawa kecil, kedengarannya seperti gumpalan kelegaan. "Oh … Hanya, sudah terbiasa. Rupanya itu masih dirimu yang dulu."

Ditatapnya sepupu perempuannya itu tepat di matanya. Balasannya adalah pandangan yang seolah sudah siap menerima apapun. Teguh dan kokoh. Ciel perlahan mulai membaca hal-hal yang telah terjadi dan penerapan dampaknya. Elizabeth. Seolah ia takkan kaget mengenai apapun yang akan ia hadapi kelak. Sungguh. Sungguh Ciel tak menyangka bahwa selubung kebohongan yang selalu ia dan para pelayannya hamparkan di depan Elizabeth ternyata tak menutupi mata sejatinya. Ia telah mengetahui segala hal-hal yang harusnya terlihat mustahil. Iblis. Malaikat. Dewa Kematian. Supernatural.

Tentunya Elizabeth sudah menduga hal yang seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa… sepupuku yang tak pernah berkunjung kemari ?Pasti ada suatu hal yang perlu kau porak porandakan… Ehm, maksudku selesaikan," ucap Elizabeth. Ciel bersandar pada salah satu pilar dan tersenyum―senyum dingin― sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ya," sahutnya. "Aku ada perlu untuk mengunjungi dunia ini sekali-sekali. Rasanya, kedatanganku tidak terlalu menyenangkan gara-gara tanggapanmu tadi. Jadi, aku akan segera kembali lagi setelah melihat-lihat sebentar dunia yang aku tinggalkan enam tahun yang lalu." Ciel beranjak memutari pavilion dengan meraba-raba setiap sudut yang dapat ia raih.

Dengan ekor matanya, dilihatnya Elizabeth. Elizabeth kini sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis ayu dengan raut wajah yang ramah dan manis. Matanya masih sejernih telaga bersih. Rambutnya, kini tak lagi ia tata dengan kuncir kekanakan, tapi ia gerai bak hamparan kain emas yang ikal. Dia berdiri mantap diatas sebuah sepatu hak rendah sambil menyeret gaun panjangnya yang berwarna biru. Lizzy rupanya sudah menjadi seorang wanita muda.

"Apa kau ingin tahu kabar semua orang?" tanya Elizabeth tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa kuketahui nasib semua orang?" ia bertanya balik. "Mendapat kabar dari satu orang saja sudah merepotkan. Sebastian benar, manusia memang munafik. Bertanya kabar orang lain disaat dirinya punya urusan yang sama banyaknya dengan kabar itu sendiri."

"Sebastian?" ulang Elizabeth menyuarakan rasa heran. Lalu ia teringat bahwa butler sepupunya itu pastilah seorang atau seekor makhluk yang sama-sama diluar jangkauan nalar tetapi memang ada. Ia pun pulih dari keheranan tersebut. "Oh, kuharap ia tidak mengajarimu hal-hal yang buruk atau menyebalkan. Kalau ibuku tahu, pastilah Sebastian dia seret ke lemari sapu."

Ciel mendengus.

"Menyebalkan, sih, iya. Tapi, kau tak perlu tahu. Apalagi ibumu …eh, Bibi Frances. Sudah cukup masa-masa yang kuhabiskan untuk mendengar omelannya."

"Itu, kan, untuk kebaikan."

"Aku sudah jauh dari kata 'baik',"

"Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi, aku tahu."

Di kejauhan, matahari sudah benar-benar merasa mengantuk. Minimnya cahaya membuat sudut pandang terasa susah dijangkau oleh mata. Ciel menangkap sebuah pantulan benda mengilat di salah satu jari Elizabeth. Benda bundar indah yang menghiasi jari manis Lizzy.

"Siapa dia?"

Elizabeth tersentak kaget karena pertanyaan yang tak terduga itu. Ia menatap bingung pada Ciel, lalu mengikuti arah pandang anak laki-laki itu. Ia menatap cincin pada jari manisnya dan matanya tak bisa menentukan harus berekspresi apa.

"Salah satu tangan kanan orang yang memainkan pion atas nama keluargamu. Nama keluarganya ada di kepulan asap teh yang sering kau sesap."

"Ah, ya, aku sudah tahu, Elizabeth Ethel Cornelia Grey."

Rona merah muda terlukis dipipi Elizabeth. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kolam yang beriak karena daun yang gugur tepat diatasnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ciel setelah melntarkan kalimat tadi.

"Ak-aku belum menjalani pr-proses pernikahan dengannya!" Elizabet berkata terbata-bata, kentara berusaha menghilangkan malunya.

"Tapi, pasti."

Sudah tidak ada pertunjukkan penuh sinar dari langit. Begitu pula kelihatannya dari langit(*) yang ada dihadapannya. Keheningan yang lumayan terlampau lama ini membuat Elizabeth yakin akan perpisahan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Rupanya pikiran dibenaknya sudah terbaca oleh Ciel. Dia mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya pada Elizabeth.

"Betul, kata 'sampai jumpa' lagi. Kata-kata ringan yang terasa amat berat …bahkan untuk seorang iblis sepertiku." Kata-kata terakhir itu tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan untuk dirinya sendiri. Didongakkannya kepala, untuk melihat Elizabeth yang tersenyum seolah tabah. Tapi Ciel tahu. Sentilan sekecil apapun saat ini dapat membuat mantan kekasihnya itu goyah pada saat ini. Diraihnya kepala Lizzy-nya yang telah dewasa dan berjinjit untuk menyentuh pipi saudari sepupunya itu dengan dengan bibirnya. Ada bulir hangat yang mulai menuruni pipi Elizabeth.

Tersedu , lalu dengan suara tercekik Elizabeth berhasil mengatakan, "Apakah … ―Ah, mungkin pertanyaan ini sudah kuketahui jawabannya― ada suatu kemungkinan dimana kita dapat berjumpa lagi, Ciel?"

Dibalik bayang-bayang yang telah dia pijak, Ciel terdiam. "Kau tahu jawabnya, bukan?"

Elizabeth terdiam. Lagi-lagi, ia mencoba mengutarakan apa yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Tapi, saat ia kembali menatap tempat berdirinya Ciel, Elizabeth tak dapat menemukannya.

"Selamat tinggal, ya … Ciel…?"

* * *

**Glossarium**

*****Nama Ciel berarti langit dalam Bahasa Prancis

**Bacotan Author**

Ini karya perdana saya setelah vakum selama satu tahun. Ya, satu tahun! Dengan ini saya resmi menyalahkan kemalasan saya dan Internet Positif. Dan, sebagai inidikator saya masih hidup, maka saya muncul bukan dengan melanjutkan _Catch The Wind_, tapi membuat Oneshot yang benar-benar jauh dari _genre _tempat saya berkubang. Bisa dibilang, coba-coba. Nah, selamat menikmati, ya! Kritik dan Saran terbuka! Comment is an open door~!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

Mohon maaf, kalau merasa ada yang aneh. Akihiro Khione komen ke story-nya Akihiro Khione? Ternyata temen saya nggak sengaja ngeripyu fanfiction author pake saya, wong saya pasta dia buat ripyu lewat laptop. Wkwk. Jadi saya bukannya autor kesepian yang _fiction_nya nggak ada yang ngeripyu jadi musti ngelakuin hal itu buat caper hahaha.


End file.
